Phineas and Ferb
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Brothers talk. Non-slash. This was actually the original purpose for Early Morning Grief, but this one no one dies, just brotherly fluff, hurray!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: None  
Rating: T for language  
**_**A/N: Brotherly fluff malarkey, which was the original intended purpose for Early Morning Grief (yeah I know that is a very dark fiction)**

"Phineas you do know it is like 11:30 at night here" Ferb Fletcher inquired of his red-haired step-brother through his laptop webcam.  
"Sorry bro, but what do I do about Isabella" Phineas Flynn inquired of his green haired British step-brother.  
"How should I know, it is not like Izzy is the average girl" Ferb responded  
"Niether is your girlfriend" Phineas replied with a smirk.  
"I know, but shes in Germany going to college, just like I am here in England going to college. I am surprised you stayed in the States Phin. On the plus side tomorrow is weekend " Ferb said lightly.  
"Did you two have an argument" Phineas asked concerned  
"No, although I do hate the fact that I can only see her through the video chat" Ferb answered, "What about you and Izzy?"  
"Nah we are good, but I do miss her" Phineas commented.  
"One of the biggest chapters of our lives and we are doing it without each other or our girlfriends" Ferb stated.  
"Very true my dear brother, so very true" Phineas responded.  
Ferb chuckled lightly at his brothers statement. Phineas and Ferb had been brothers since age five. Ferb's father had married Phineas's mother, Ferb had not only gained Phineas as a brother, but he also gained Candace as a sister. And when Candace had gotten married three years ago, when the both of the boys were in their Junior year of High School, Jeremy Johnson became his brother-in-law as well.

"I wonder what they are up to" Phineas said as he mused  
"Knowing them, Gretchen has probably gone to bed by this time and Izzy has probably awoken Gretchen" Ferb said with a chuckle.  
"You know Ferb I miss you being here" Phineas said quietly  
"I miss you too Phin, but think about we are in two of the best Colleges that we can be in without having to learn a new language" Ferb replied.

_Now me and my Bro  
we're taking care of things  
went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings  
'cause you never know what a shuffle brings  
Me and my Bro are taking care of things  
That's right we're bros  
different father and mother  
but don't you dis or slam or slight us  
'Cause we look after one another  
WE're thicker than thieves and  
we're cooler than kings  
we look out for one another_

"What is that" Ferb inquired confused as Phineas shut his door muffling the sound of the music  
"Sorry my room-mate has a band" Phineas replied  
"You know that song reminds me of you and me" Ferb commented  
"Same here bro, they are a tribute band to all the great bands. I leave whenever they start Love Handel's 'You snuck your way into my heart', because we know Love Handel" Phineas stated.  
"What about 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'" Ferb inquired with a smirk.  
"Yeah when they do that song too" Phineas admitted sheepishly._  
_"Do they even know you were the lead singer" Ferb inquired  
"Nope and I don't intend on them finding out" Phineas replied  
"I know what you mean Phin, the girls here are crazy over PFT, even though it has been several years" Ferb agreed with a nod.  
"Well I better sign off now Ferbo cause they just finished band rehersal, and it will be noisy in this part of the house until midnight here, so about nine am your time" Phineas siad  
"All right Phineas Good night" Ferb said in his usaul quiet voice  
"Good night Ferb" Phineas replied.  
Both boys signed off and shut down their laptops for the night. Phineas considered calling Isabella but decided againist it, they were going to see each other in a week when Winter break came up. Ferb also considered calling Gretchen but like Phineas decided againist it. Ferb smirked a little, Izzy was almost always calling Gretchen late at night. Ferb remebered the last time he called Gretchen in the middle of the night, she was not impressed.  
The Flynn-Fletcher duo thought of something they could do over winter break that would be totally awesome. Phineas planned on calling Ferb as soon as he could to disscuss the big idea.

**A/N: So hurray the brotherly fluff one went as planned instead of transforming in to a sick and twisted dark fiction. Anyhoo Reviews?**


End file.
